


Starburst

by GammaNumeric



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Magic, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Sci-Fi, Star Wars - Freeform, dc, hero - Freeform, secret agents, space travel, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaNumeric/pseuds/GammaNumeric
Summary: The story of two crime fighting friends.Luke and Laertes are just two twenty-something nerds who accidentally discover a mysterious element and then feel obligated to utilize it to fight crime - just like in their favorite comics.





	1. Saturday Evening

The grip on the thug’s throat tightened, Luke felt the weight iron gloves and arm armour plating of his homemade super powered suit restrict him in his agility. He mentally noted to improve the enhanced strength hydraulics of the armour. A swift blow to the head of the aggressor Luke fought finished him off allowing Luke to call it a day and head home. Another day saved.  
Entering the garage of his and Laertes’ home Luke quickly got out of the suit and placed it on the Rack. It was a six-foot-tall metal power suit with dark greyish plates on the arms to protect the wearer from gunfire, equally durable was the reinforced chest plate. A thick and sturdy armour plate in the midst of which was the letter ‘A’ painted on in lime green around it were protective cases for all the wires and tech underneath which were responsible for allowing the wearer to move faster and lift heavier things than humanly possible. The letter had no significance yet. Luke just thought it looked cool when he air brushed it onto the metal hull. He hadn’t even settled on a name yet. The headpiece was an equally grey metal helmet with a lime visor projecting a useful heads-up-display.  
Just next to Luke’s suit, was Laertes’ suit they had built together. Unlike the hulking and sturdy design of Luke’s armour, Laertes’ was sleek, thin and bright white. The visor of the suit was reflective gold mimicking the face plates used by astronauts, fitting considering how the jetpack mounted on the back allowed Laertes’ to fly when he piloted the suit. Next to the armour was a wall mounted display featuring the boy’s weapon of choice: a homemade sniper rifle using a gaussian electromagnet to fire non-lethal electrically charged bolts. The gun was also equipped with a blade mounted to the barrel resembling an axe in case Laertes chose to utilize a less non-lethal style of fighting. Laertes’ marksman arsenal was another contrast to Luke who preferred to use martial arts on the field.  
Luke strode past the machines and apparatuses he and Laertes’ liked to tinker on and walked up the stairs all the way to the flat roof of the building on which they had set up a sofa and a coffee table to discuss their plans, adventures and other things while enjoying a nice cup of tea. Upon arriving Luke was immediately spotted by his friend’s hazel eyes prompting him to invite Luke next to him and ask him about his day. Laertes was wearing a dark brown leather jacket and jeans. After discussing the mission completed today Luke elaborated on his plans to construct a jet. The enforcer. It would be three seated aircraft utilizing Coriunthium for power – a new element that Luke and Laertes had discovered.   
“A flying fortress?” Laertes remarked sardonically while moving his hand through his jet-black bowl cut hair “I think that’s a bit over budget…”. The lanky pale skinned nerd was right, both of them were only students and had nowhere near enough resources to fund the construction of an airplane. Building the suits alone took years and thousands of bucks from their pocket money although they mostly utilized trash, they found near a junk yard. The shorter boy was quick to respond apologetically “I know, I know – I just feel like we’re destined for greater things. We almost completely defeated Crime here in Brimvale Valley, imagine what we could do on a global scale or even an extra-terrestrial one!” The chuckling of Laertes intersected Luke’s speech. “Every bit of that speech makes it look like we aren’t two idiots strapping metal to their fists and using those to then clobber some lowlifes. Luke, we aren’t super heroes, just two kids who like to play rough.” The face of Luke who had been laughing along so far froze. “I know – I just aspire to be something greater than that.”


	2. Sunday Night

Laertes eye scouted the dark streets and piers of the Brimvale Valley docks which were artificially brightened up by the golden light by the scope of his sniper rifle. The crosshairs moved from some crates to some trash containers as he tried to find his partner who he was going to give long-distance fire support today, yet Luke was nowhere to be seen. There was a reason why Laertes had set up that sniper nest in the crow’s nest of an ownerless ship in the harbours. The two men had previously intercepted an encrypted radio transmission of a criminal gang looking to exchange illegal goods in the exact time and place Laertes was situated, yet neither Luke nor gang members were in the artificially enhanced field of view of Laertes, but knowing his partner Laertes was sure that Luke had prepared for an extravagant and gaudy appearance.  
He wasn’t disappointed as right at the same time a black pickup truck marked by the gang’s sign, a crimson anchor, spray painted on entered the scene Luke was propulsed out of the water using jets mounted to his feet. Water was splattered everywhere and the gang members froze in shock as they were faced with one of the infamous heroes they heard so many rumours about. Despite the gaudy entrance Luke had miscalculated the suit’s ability to operate in wet conditions resulting in the suit locking down and trapping him in a metal prison much to the amusement of the crooks around him.  
Shaking his head and sighing Laertes moved the crosshairs of his scope on the criminals, taking several out with swift precision until they figured out his position and started to get closer. Not taking any chances Laertes charged the blade on his firearm with incapacitating current and activated his jetpack’s rocket boost to dash into the attackers. Once in range he discharged the electric blast resulting in all the aggressors dropping to the ground. Standing victorious in their midst Laertes chose to ridicule Luke on the intercom before recharging his partner’s suit allowing him to regain full control of his armour.  
Before the two were able to celebrate their victory the passenger door of the gang’s car opened, and a tall, muscular man stepped out. He was a bearded hulking beast of a man. His dark skin glistened in the showering rainstorm that had now started to rain down above them as if to herald his arrival. “Anchorman” the visual dictionary of all known criminals, installed in the HUD’s of the suits, reported “leader of the anchor crime gang, genetically enhanced muscles and wanted for several cases of severe crimes. Fighting style: Berzerk. Weapon of choice: Anchor”. Just as the robotic voice had finished infodumping Anchorman grabbed a several foot-tall anchor from the back of the pick-up car and began to lift it up menacingly.  
The first anchor assisted attack was dodged by Laertes yet the second one he failed to evade. The sheer knockback of the brute attacked caused his body to be thrown several meters. Driven by the urge to defend his friend Luke used all what was left of his power to attack the anchor-weilding criminal. Cranking up the muscle strength support of his super suit Luke as able to jump way higher than humanly possible and utilize that advantage to deliver some devastating kicks to Anchorman’s chest. Luke’s immediately following punch however was blocked by the cast iron anchor, startling the hero just long enough for the criminal to overpower him. Having fully depleted the rechargeable battery of the suit Luke was helpless against the man threateningly preparing for finishing him off by lifting up the anchor to then push it down on Luke’s head. Luckily that attack was stopped by Laertes who had regained conscience and used his weapon to bring Anchorman down to his knees. The two partners tied their defeated enemy up and left him tied to a lamppost for the police to pick up.  
A shower and what felt like a hundred band-aids was all it took to make Luke feel fit for another mission. That and the coffee that was enjoyed by him and Laertes watching the sunset on the rooftop while “Play my darling play” by Katzenjammer was playing on Luke’s old CD-player plugged in the only socket that was available on the roof. “You were right earlier” Laertes spoke after a long comfortable silence. “there is so much more we can do.”  
“What do you mean?” Luke asked.  
“Brimvale Valley is such a small city and we have fought so many criminals here. Anchorman – our first actual super villain...”  
Luke chuckled “Yup, we’re slowly getting our own rouge’s gallery. I hope the next villains will have more creative names.”  
“That’s not what I meant. I know I called us idiots before but we do have an unrivalled skill with tinkering with machines…”  
Luke interrupted him. “And you think it’s our duty to use it to the fullest extent?”  
“No.” Laertes spoke “Our destiny.”


	3. Wednesday Morning/Intergalactic-Time: 398 Units past Orion

“Laertes Stockton and Luke Fellcast?” the man clad in a coal-black suit and a white tie asked “Of Brimvale Valley, New Jersey, USA,…Earth?”   
“Yes.” Was the only answer Luke could manage to get out. The presence of this strange man suddenly appearing at his doorstep unsettled him greatly. Laertes next to him felt the same way. Scared about the government finding out about their vigilante business and bringing it to an end. Losing their ability to live out their destiny, losing each other.   
“May I come in?” the man in black asked. He spoke without an accent yet with extreme elegance in his voice. The question of Luke if the man wanted to go to the rooftop to talk was quickly yet menacingly answered. “I’d prefer the garage.” He spoke with a tone that definitely made clear that he knew about their secret.   
“Who are you?” Luke demanded to know assuming his melee combat stance.  
“Not one of your petty villains.” Was the sardonic answer. “Nebel-Lieutenant Zuror.” he added showing them a badge of some organization unknown to them. “Of the IGDO”.  
“Intergalactic Defence Organisation?” Laertes read off the badge. “Correct!” was the quick response of Zuror. “Earth is not yet a part of us, especially because, well, the planet isn’t advanced enough to meet the member-criteria.”  
“Sounds like bullshit.” Laertes commented snarkily. “Who are you trying to fool.”  
Without a word Zurok lead both of them outside. In the parking lot in front of the building was a huge space ship parked. Its general shape was resembling a wide arrow head, the cockpit was a glass-metal trapezoid. On the wings there was on the left side the logo of the IGDO, a violet semicircle on a beige background and on the other side there was the lime ‘A’ Luke had painted on the chest of his suit. The archaic building style clashed with the futuristic appearance of the spaceship in a very surreal way.  
“The Enforcer?!” Luke asked surprised not believing his eyes.   
“Yes. Excellent design - our engineers couldn’t shut up about your brilliance and would like you to visit them sometime in their workshop – that is if you join.”  
“Join?” Laertes asked, equally flabbergasted as his friend.  
“I was tasked with finding new recruits and you two – meet the criteria.”  
Luke’s and Laertes’ eyes lit up with excitement as they eagerly agreed to join.  
The spaceships engines lit up in a bright cyan as it lifted off quickly transporting its three passengers to the headquarters of the IGDO which was situated on a small forested planet. The IGDO building complex, consisting mostly of bright white metal units with cyan mirrored windows spanned over several hectares of land. The enforcer landed on one of the landing pads. Upon exiting the vehicle, the three men walked through an equally cyan glass tunnel suppling them with a view over the entire complex. The greeting words of a young adult wearing a dark blue uniform with green stripes and a purple cape prompted the amazed faced of the two men who were looking out the windows to face him instead. The greeter who introduced himself as Adam had black hair and a goatee. Zurok explained that Adam was an interstellar prince who mostly was occupied with aiding his royal family but whenever he had time, he was eager to participate in IGDO missions. On their way through the building Luke and Laertes were also introduced to Astur, the main engineer of the organisation who was a grouchy man in his sixties occupied as a shipwright and mechanic, Meera, a seven foot tall muscular woman with fiery red hair working as the chief of the IGDO militia and Aaroon, the leader and owner of the IGDO who upon encountering Luke and Laertes took them to his office, a clean, sterile work environment with hundreds of computer screens to brief them on the history and goals of the IGDO.   
Luke and Laertes were assigned to strike team Zeta, an elite corps consisting of the two of them and Serena, another newcomer also utilizing a metal suit to enhance her abilities and overlooked and instructed by the interstellar prince Adam.


End file.
